Could It Be Possible
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A secret has been hidden for many years. As the longing of affection and caring emotions grow on both victims and a need to feel they need to protect each other grows greater. The secret will unfold.


**A/N: **This is a prologue for the second Harry Potter story I am going to write. Most likely this story will take place during Harry's third year. It may be awhile before I continue after the prologue because I really want to finish Deadly Disease first, but You never know what will happen. Tell me what you think of the prologue and what not. I know this idea is familer and a lot of people seem to do it, but I hope mine will have a sufficent twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, classes, or Hogwarts school. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This is only idea.

* * *

Dumbledore approached a tall two story house holding a five year old boys hand. He knocked on the door politely. A man quite a bit younger then Dumbledore most likely in his early to late 30's answered the door his wife stood behind him their worried faces relaxed when they saw who it was. 

"Dumbledore Sir," said the man he looked down to see a boy that he well knew, but wasn't expecting to see him hear with Dumbledore. As far as he knew the boy had been proclaimed missing while his parents had been announced dead and his younger brother to have lived through something no one else had before. "Please come in."

The man stepped out of the way allowing Dumbledore and the boy to enter his household. "Thank you Sir," said Dumbledore then turned to the woman. "Ma'am. It's a pleasure seeing you both again. Although the circumstances in which I am visiting is of baring bad news."

Dumbledore turned to the woman once more. "Would please take him somewhere to sleep. It is well past a five year olds bed time."

The woman nodded and went to take the boy, but he didn't let go of Dumbledore's hand. Instead he let a moan of disapproval and tried to hide behind Dumbledore. "Don't worry my boy. These people are going to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear with them," said Dumbledore.

The boy looked up at Dumbledore. "They my dopted parents?" the boy asked quietly.

"They will be yes."

Both the man and woman looked at Dumbledore confused, but Dumbledore looked at them in a way that told an explanation was coming. The boy took the woman's outstretched hand slowly and cautiously and she led him upstairs. The two men waited for her return where she led them into the living room. They all took a seat. "Dumbledore sir, what's this about? Why have you brought Vaughn here? The Ministry announced he was missing and presumed dead," said the woman.

"He was never missing he was found by Sirius along with Harry."

"So he survived the curse as well."

"No. From what we have gathered, he was at a five year old sleep over. He wanted to return early because he was worried about his little brother. He was dropped off and Sirius was there."

"And what of Harry?" asked the man.

"He will be staying with his aunt and uncle on his mother's side."

"Muggles? Why?" asked the woman.

"I feel it is best for Harry."

"Then why not send Vaughn with him as well."

"Vaughn is too old, but still young. Harry probably has no comprehension magic exists where Vaughn is totally aware. Harry will most likely not have much memory as he is one. We had to be very delicate while we were erasing Vaughn's memory. We couldn't erase everything, but enough so he wouldn't remember who his family was. The custody of Vaughn would have gone to Sirius, but as you know he is suspected for doing numerous crimes as well as lead Voldmort to the Potter's" The man and woman cringed as Dumbledore spoke his name. Dumbledore then continued. "The Potter's said they would of wanted you two to take of their children."

"I don't understand, how could You-Know-Who not know of both Vaughn and Harry?" asked the woman.

"It speculated that he may have only known of one child and that he did not know the age of it or that he did not know there was children involved at all and that Harry just was there when he arrived. Vaughn must be protected and to do that is to give him to trusted friends of Lily and James Potter. Do you agree to taking Vaughn and raising him?"

"Yes, of course," both the man and woman replayed.

"Very well. He is to take on your last name and his middle name shall become his first as of now. He will be in your care and I know you'll raise him well. I look forward to seeing him in six years when he arrives at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore and got up and left the home the same way he came.

The man and the woman looked at each other and sighed. They now carried one of the biggest secrets in the wizarding world with them.

**A/N: **Thanks gor reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please send your thoughts. **_StoryDreamer_**


End file.
